1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus of interactive advertising service in a digital broadcast system.
2. Related Art
Recently, an interest in bidirectional advertisements in addition to unidirectional advertisements provided from the past has been increased due to the introduction of digital broadcasting. The bidirectional advertisements have been commercialized based on internet protocol TV (IPTV) and satellite broadcasting, a technology for a smart TV in addition to a hybrid TV which is a combination of Internet and terrestrial broadcasting has been recently developed, and various types of bidirectional advertisements have been interested. The smart TV may be the IPTV type or the hybrid TV type which is a combination of the terrestrial broadcasting and the Internet connection. Meanwhile, due to the Internet connection, the TV has bidirectional characteristics capable of communicating with users rather than unidirectional characteristics like the existing terrestrial broadcasting. The smart TV can implement an advertising type using the bidirectional characteristics.
Searching the related information by inputting keywords through the Internet search window in the TV needs to be subjected to several processes. In addition, in the existing broadcasting provided through the TV, the advertisements are made in a type inserted before and after broadcast programs. In this case, broadcasting advertisements consume about 15 seconds to 30 seconds per each video, such that the number of advertisements that may be inserted before and after the broadcast programs may be limited, concentration or interest of consumers for products exposed to advertisements may not be sufficiently satisfied, and the advertisement effects may be limited.
In addition, it is difficult for small and medium-sized businesses or small businesses other than businesses having considerable profits or scales to access the broadcasting advertising service through the TV due to limited advertising opportunity and expensive manufacturing costs. Therefore, an advertising model for expanding the TV broadcasting advertisement opportunity and increasing the advertising effect is needed.
A representative example of the bidirectional advertisements may include advertisement interactive advertisement. The interactive advertisement is referred to as commercial message in commercial message (CM in CM).
For example, the CM in CM may be provided in a type moving to dedicated advertiser location (DAL) when selecting additional advertisements displayed on a screen. The dedicated advertiser location is expensive and thus, it is difficult for the advertisers other than big advertisers to advertise their own advertisements. Therefore, there is no event or detailed information regarding products of primary advertisements into which advertisements are inserted.
When selecting advertisements inserted into advertisements, a need exists for an apparatus and a method of providing services that can derive and sell new advertising opportunity by connecting the primary advertisements and secondary advertisements, unlike the advertisement interactive advertisement in the DAL type connected to an advertiser dedicated page.